Dave Miller
Dave Miller' '''is the main antagonist or dueteragonist in Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo depending on the choices made by Jack and the deuteragonist in Dayshift at Freddy's 3. Information In "''Dayshift at Freddy's", he will mysteriously appear in the off-camera saferoom. The first time you enter the Saferoom, he will appear and give you an offer to help him kill 5 children and to help dispose of the bodies. Certain endings in the game depend on your decisions. To either help him with his crimes or to refuse and not help him. He will do this as well in the second game. Asking you to lure 5 more kids to the back and kill them. He also talks with a text-to-speech engine, which also gives him a 'New York' accent. Other He appears as his 8-bit videogame sprite, as he is depicted in the mini-games in the original "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, but has a darker shade purple on his neck, arms, and legs. Behavior Dayshift at Freddy's Dave's goal seems to be that he desires to break free of the contract that binds him to the infamous pizza joint. As he explained in "Dayshift at Freddy's", he seems to have done something that backfired on him horribly, and the company now has 'dirt on him'. In which he can't leave or break the contract. He doesn't go into detail of what he did. To achieve his goal, he has to kill at least 5 kids to make sure that the pizza joint gets closed down. Dave's behavior also changes with the choices you make. As he will be more open and 'friendly' when you work with him and more hostile when you refuse him. Dave also seems to have some form of background with Foxy and a Nevada pizza joint, as a cutscene involves him screaming "PICK UP THE FOX" and "GRAND CANYON.", He picks Foxy up and runs outside just to throw Foxy into a chasm right next to the pizza joint. The reason why he had this sudden change in behavior is unknown. Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Dave's behavior in this game determines of which ending you pick at the beginning. Dave's behavior is a lot more serious and he doesn't seem to be as friendly as he was in the last game. Picking the Crafty Ending can have a major change on his attitude. As he regards Old Sport as some sort of frienemy. His behavior is a lot more sinister as he explains that the business is on it's last leg and he wants to finish the job so he can be free. So, he offers up another murder mission. Refusing the offer makes Purple Man a lot more hostile and accepting seems to please him. Purple Man also seems to be more private and a little more reclusive, depending on which ending you chose, as he will only explain things plain and simple and he seems to get more frustrated the more you goof around. However, if you side with him after a while he loses a bit of his serious tone when doing certain things, as shown when you are rigging a springsuit to go off or at the end of the Radical Ending. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Dave is the narrator of the Start Your Own Freddy Fazbender's Pizza Kit (1993 Edition). Dave also appears in person in the Flipside. It is explained that this is the reasonable side of his soul, as every time he has died, he has tried to put his soul back into his body, eventually leading to his reasonable side to exist in the Flipside and the feral side to exist in Reality. He also has a story to why he became a serial killer. Relationships Old Sport Dave's relations with Old Sport vary on which choices you make. As he can come to dislike him or he can become partners with him Aubergine Man also seems to have some sort of obsession with Old Sport in "Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo". * Log onto his account on the company computer, that you can find in the security office, the file entitled 'Box.' is filled with nothing but gibberish and "Old Sport" being repeated 5,000 times and the only legible text says "Do I tell Old Sport about the box?". * Also, in the file entitled "Diary" in the third entry, Dave states that "I'm really wild about Old Sport...". * Logging onto Phone Guy's account, looking into the "Employee Records." file, and choosing Dave's record to look at it states that "Dave is known to obsess over Old Sport". Whether or not Aubergine Man has a bone to pick with Old Sport or it's something entirely different, nothing has been confirmed. Phone Guy Dave's relationship with Phone Guy is complicated. As it seems both of them have a rich history together and seem to know each other very well. Purple Guy seems to take joy in agitating Phone Guy by doing obnoxious things, like dropping grilled cheese into the Breadbear 3000 while fixing it, to yiffing the Mangle and breaking her further. Aubergine Man and Phone Guy seem to get along, however it seems Purple Guy might have some dark opinions on Phone Guy. If Farfour is released, it will say how it will liberate the pizza joint of empire scoundrels, Aka: Phone Guy. and Dave is nowhere to be seen. Marionette Dave's relationship with the Marionette is demonstrated in the premature ending as his "arch nemesis" who consistently thwarts him by resurrecting his victims. Dave voices his frustration with "For God's sake puppet-man", shortly before the puppet activates the Springlocks, forever trapping him in the springlocked suit. Henry Henry was William/Dave's mentor. William Afton got his fake name "Dave Miller" by taking Henry's surname "Davy Jones" and his last name Miller. For more information on his mentor, type Henry Miller. Trivia * When playing the Deliver Cake to the Children mini-game, he might appear saying "I'm going to tickle the yellow bear scrotum", killing Old Sport. * Purple Guy self-identifies himself as Aubergine Man. Aubergine is another word for purple and is often described to be the color for an eggplant, in other languages like French, aubergine is directly a word for eggplant. ** Old Sport calls Purple Guy an eggplant at one point. Further hinting the aubergine reference. * Naming yourself 'Old Sport' in the beginning of a new game will make Phone Guy say a line from Purple Guy and the music will change for the whole game. * Old Sport is called that by Purple Guy all of the time, regardless if you gave him that name or not. * Purple Guy is one of the fewer humans in the game that cusses, But some dialogue options will let him swear. * Purple Guy has a name in this game, as Phone Guy calls him Dave. It is later revealed in DSaF 2 that he is William Afton, who took the name Dave Miller after Fredbear's Family Diner was bought by Freddy's. He took the last name "Miller" from Henry Miller, the co-owner of Fredbear's. * It is somewhat revealed that Purple Guy does somewhat have a heart, since in the An End ending, he becomes scared of Old Sport. ** However in the Premature ending when being killed by Springlocks he says that he would feel his heart being torn apart if he has one. This assumes that he is lying, and he does have a heart. * His name "Dave Miller" is also Purple Guy's name in FNAF's books. * He is "voiced" by WiseGuy from the text-to-speech engine Voiceforge. * Dave's theme from Dayshift at Freddy's 2 actually comes from the opening scene music in "Rugrats Search for Reptar" a game for the PS1 * Dave likes kebabs. * His habits to call people "Old Sport" is referencing Jim Gatsby from the book "The Great Gatsby". * If the player names himself Dave in the first game, the phone guy will say "Sorry m8, It's taken". * In the 3rd game Dave makes a reference to the Steamed Hams meme. * According to DirectDoggo, Dave has over 1000 recorded voice files in DSaF 3. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Category:Main Character Category:Copulators Category:Dsaf prison location Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those Stupid Days at Famfuck Diner Category:The Flipside Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:PSTK Category:PSTK Characters